


oh, the struggles™

by AngelycDevil



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Date Nights, Established Relationship, Exasperated Steve, F/M, Fluff, Steve Cooks, Teasing, all he wants is a nice girl to settle with, bucky barnes attracts trouble, clearly, domestic love, he's completely innocent in all this, they alternate like a proper modern couple, trouble magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: All Steve is a nice dinner. If only his wife would stop interrogating his best friend...





	

“—at’s enough. Pegs, stop grilling the poor man,” Steve calls out from the kitchen.

Peggy rolls her eyes. “Ignore him, James. He’s too sensitive about this.” Moving the speaker to her shoulder, she says, “There’s nothing _wrong_  in wanting to know if James has selected a suitable woman.”

Steve sighs. “Of course not, Pegs, but you’ve been interrogating him for two hours.”

“ _Steven._ The last woman he went out with turned out to a spy. Excuse me for being concerned.”

“ _You know I can hear you, right?”_  James’ voice filters through the phone, amused. “ _I’m fine. Thanks for the concern and tell Steve to get his head out of the oven before he burns the house down. Now, if it’s a’ight with you, Ms. Carter, I’m heading to bed.”_

Peggy clears her throat and wills away the blush rising to her cheeks. “Of course, James. Goodnight.” Peggy ends the call and doesn’t look up where she knows Steve is probably laughing at her. 

“You know,” Steve says, suddenly much _much_  closer than she expects him and she jumps away only to have his arms encircle her waist. “I think it’s really sweet how much you care about Bucky.”

Peggy smiles. “Well, he _is_  your best friend and he’s a good man. He deserves to be happy.”

“Is that why you sabotaged his last date?”

“She wasn’t right for him and you know it. He was just too distracted by her breasts to notice.” 

Steve smothers a laugh into Peggy’s shoulder. “You should give him more credit, you know? He’s actually really sweet. I’m sure he’ll end up with the perfect girl. After all, I did against all odds.” He pressed a firm kiss against her cheek. “Now, are we ready for dinner, _Margaret?”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
